


oh, and i'm your boy

by sacerdotal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Begging, Daddy Kink, Episode: s12e07 PTSDee, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacerdotal/pseuds/sacerdotal
Summary: “Come on, baby boy,” Dennis tells Charlie as he grabs his shoulders and pushes him towards the bed.





	oh, and i'm your boy

**Author's Note:**

> Despite daddy kink CharDennis being nearly canon, I hadn't found any in tags on AO3 so I took a vague shot at it. Intended to take place the same night as PTSDee.

Stuffing it down with brown didn't work; the alcohol only suffocated their inhibitions, making them say things they hadn't intended to and feeling things they should never have and before they know it, they're in Charlie’s filthy apartment (Frank mentioned something about going to the strip club tonight) and Dennis finds himself feeling oddly rushed to get his hands all over his boy.

Charlie's pushed against the door as Dennis presses kisses along his jaw with a tenderness that one would never expect from a man with suspicious fetish shit in the trunk of his car, and Charlie melts into the touches, shifting on his feet with an impatience of his own. Dennis, with his fingers feeling up Charlie’s chest and stomach under the thin button up, remarks to himself the subtle softness of which he’s so familiar.

Dennis pulls away and strips first, letting the duster fall off of his shoulders and into his hands. He tosses it to the side, never taking his eyes off of Charlie who’s watching him with a mix of bewilderment and admiration that, if Dennis didn’t know any better, would have made him think this is the first time Charlie had seen his body.

Dennis pauses, that sly smirk finding its way on his face as he gestures vaguely to his chest with a raised brow. Charlie blinks, seemingly unsure what to do until he gives a small nod of his head and utters a quiet, “nice,” to which Dennis replies, “I know.” He moves to undo his pants now as Charlie snaps out of his thoughts to unbutton his shirt and pull it off, carelessly tossing it to the side before he moves to undo his own pants. Dennis takes in the view, and for a moment supposes that he should be recording it but this isn’t his apartment, it’s Charlie’s, and he’ll have to try to commit this to memory as best he can. He throws his pants to the side in the meantime.

“Come on, baby boy,” Dennis tells Charlie as he grabs his shoulders and pushes him towards the bed, not caring that he stumbles back and lands on the mattress, causing the cheap springs to squeak and squeak again as Dennis crawls on top of him. 

He presses kisses down Charlie’s neck and chest as the hand that isn’t holding himself up moves down to palm his groin, as if Charlie isn’t hard already, eliciting a moan that turns into a short laugh, and Dennis swears he heard Charlie comment, “that tickles, dude, cut it out,” but Dennis doesn’t. He plants more kisses, letting his lips linger as he moves his hand from Charlie’s cock to his own and finds his way into his own underwear. He rubs himself, now taking his mouth off of Charlie’s soft skin to glance around the room for any lubrication that he knows must be lying around here somewhere. Charlie reaches up to pull Dennis down so he can kiss him properly but Dennis catches his hand. He grips Charlie’s wrist a bit too hard and Charlie winces. 

“Hey, that hurt!” he mutters, frowning, but really, there’s something about Dennis’ tight grip as he pins Charlie down that turns him on even more. Dennis doesn’t even acknowledge him, instead focused on his desperate search until he gives up and looks back at Charlie. Charlie’s face, _his boy’s_ face, is blushy and his lips are parted and Dennis swears he feels his heart jump to his throat but he stuffs it back down. 

"Lube– where's your lube, Charlie?" Dennis asks in exasperation, admitting defeat as he can’t seem to find any in this mess of an apartment.

"Uh, shit, in between the mattress," Charlie answers, and Dennis gives him an odd look before rolling his eyes and rooting around in the crevice. He grabs the bottle and pulls it out, not even wanting to question why or how it got down there in the first place.

He sits up, kneeling on top of Charlie, and unscrews the bottle. He goes to pour some in his hand but stops when he glances at Charlie who’s just staring at him like a dumbass and Dennis frowns. “Don’t make me do all the work,” Dennis demands, gesturing a hand at Charlie’s underwear. Charlie nods quickly and pushes them down, kicking them off, and suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to cover himself up because he’s with Dennis who he knows is thousands of times more attractive than him; but Dennis is into it, that vulnerability, and only smirks as he pours some of the lubricant into his hand before closing the bottle and placing it on the side table.

“Turn over,” he demands, and Charlie obliges, flipping over onto his stomach and arching his rear into the air, even if it makes him feel more flustered, which it does, but at least he can try to hide his face in the pillow. 

And that picture perfect position is all Dennis needs. 

After pushing his own underwear down and kicking it off onto the floor as well, he leans over Charlie, holding himself up with his free hand as he pushes a finger inside, to which Charlie gasps, and Dennis almost rolls his eyes because Charlie still acts like such a _virgin_ even though Dennis knows damn well that this can’t be his first time. And maybe he knows that from experience. He goes slowly, as he typically takes his time, waiting a moment before he inserts another and forces his fingers in deeper, and he knows that it’s making Charlie feel some sort of way based by the way his lips are parted and he’s pressing back against Dennis’ hand.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Dennis encourages, earning nothing more than a groan in response. He preps the man underneath him for another moment all the while painfully aware of his own arousal until he thinks he’s done enough (or until he can’t wait any longer). Dennis pulls his fingers out and Charlie begins to speak up until the words get caught in a hitch of his breath as Dennis leans over Charlie again, a hand once again supporting his weight on the mattress as the other moves to his cock and he guides himself inside with no warning. Dennis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, getting used to the feeling, and Charlie has to take a breath of his own. Shifting, he fists the sheets, waiting for Dennis to move; but he doesn’t.

Charlie tilts his head to try to get a look at Dennis but his efforts are futile and he huffs, shifting his hips. “Are you gonna move or what? I’m kinda– kinda waiting here, man.”

Dennis contemplates it, and only gives a small roll of his hips. “What was that?” And he’s teasing; of course he is.

“Are you gonna move?” he repeats, a bit more of a whine present in his voice, which is what Dennis likes to hear.

“Are you gonna ask for it?”

Charlie scoffs, trying to find the words before he nods, and nods again, uttering a, “please, daddy,” and Dennis grins. 

“Good boy.” With that, he finally moves, which comes as a relief to him as well. His breath hitches as he pulls his hips back and thrusts them forward, and a gasp from Charlie serves to tell him to do it again, and he does. He rolls his hips, moving in and out, and before he knows it he’s established an even rhythm. Charlie's soon moving his hips in sync with him, with the occasional gasp and groan here and there, and he can’t help but shift to move his hand to his cock to pump it with Dennis’ thrusts. Another "daddy" leaves his lips, an airy one as he’s taking deep breaths, and Dennis grips the bed sheets and buries himself further inside, letting out a shaky breath of air himself, following by a deep groan.

Dennis comes first, his lips parted in a long moan and his knuckles turning white as he clenches the dirty sheets tighter than he had before. He rides out the orgasm with a couple more rolls of his hips, which is just enough to push Charlie over the edge and he buries his face into the pillow as he groans and climaxes onto the bed.

Dennis pulls out when he feels finished and he rolls over to lie on his back next to Charlie so he can catch his breath, his chest rising and falling as he comes back to his senses and they’re both panting right next to each other. Charlie stays on his stomach, letting his eyes fall closed as he comes down from his high. It takes a moment for Dennis to notice, only glancing over at him a couple minutes later, and his brows furrow.

“You, uh, going to sleep already?” he asks, breaking the silence and pushing himself to sit up. He rubs his face.

“Eh?” Charlie mumbles because no, he wasn’t listening, too focused on the warmth he was feeling.

“Are you going to sleep?” Dennis repeats more adamantly this time, a tad annoyed at having to ask again and already tossing the covers off of himself.

And at that Charlie turns around, pushing himself to sit up. He shakes his head, but between the alcohol and the sex, he's tired. He’s clearly in a daze, with his face flushed, and Dennis is once again hit with that feeling of his heart in his throat.

But he only throws back an insult of, “You’re disgusting, dude,” complete with a look of vague displeasure on his face as he pushes himself to stand without the least bit of embarrassment. He retrieves his pants from the floor and pulls out a pack of tissues because of course he came prepared, he’s Dennis Reynolds, for Christ’s sake, and tears it open. He takes a few and quickly cleans himself up with ease before shoving the used tissues into his pants' pockets and tossing the pack to Charlie to share. “At least clean it up first. Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you, man,” Charlie mumbles, waving him off as he tugs a couple tissues from the package. Dennis slips back into bed, leaving Charlie to it. He makes himself comfortable on his side under the covers with his back to Charlie, not exactly planning to fall asleep but instead hoping to leave before Frank arrives home.

But, he wouldn't exactly mind spending the night here in Charlie's bed instead. They could always lock the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos and/or commenting. Thank you!


End file.
